Crimes em Preto e Branco
by Ashtray Grrl
Summary: Não há tons de cinza. Algumas coisas só são vistas em preto e branco. [BellaCissy] [3º lugar no III Challenge de Femmeslash]


**Autor**: Ashtray Girl  
**Título**: Crimes em Preto e Branco  
**Sinopse**: Não há tons de cinza. Algumas coisas só são vistas em preto e branco.  
**Shipper**: Bellatrix/Narcissa  
**Classificação**: Slash  
**Gênero**: Angst/Drama  
**Spoilers**: HBP  
**Observação**: Slash feminino _e_ incesto. Isso te dá nojo? O 'x' ali em cima à direita é serventia da casa, ;)

**N/A**: Primeira femmeslash que eu escrevo. Blackcest, porque Blacks são fodas e porque eu amo a Cissy e a Bella. Os trechos em negrito são da música 'Colorblind' do Dresden Dolls, (escrevi a fic toda ouvindo essa música e recomendo que vocês ouçam enquanto lêem – a música é boa.)

**Crimes em Preto e Branco**

**i love you like a sister…**

Um choro preencheu o quarto, deslizando por debaixo da porta, chegando até o corredor e tomando conta de toda a casa. Cygnus relaxou visivelmente em sua poltrona e sorriu pela primeira vez em horas. Terminou o firewhisky em seu copo em um só gole e ergueu-se, endireitando suas vestes e saindo a passos largos de sua biblioteca.

Bellatrix viu o pai passar pelo corredor e subir as escadas. Momentos depois, um elfo seguiu o mesmo caminho, carregando uma bacia de prata cheia de água. Suspirou irritada, algo que fazia com uma grande freqüência para alguém com apenas quatro anos de idade.

O choro cessou, tão subitamente quanto veio, e a garota teve a sensação de que havia mergulhado a cabeça em água. O mundo estava mudo e tudo parecia tão distante. Resumiu sua atividade das últimas horas: observar a tapeçaria à sua frente. Era fascinada por aquela tapeçaria e toda a história por trás daqueles nomes. Sempre pedia para seus pais lhe contarem sobre seus parentes. Enchia-se de orgulho ao ver seu nome ali também.

E, então, aquilo que ela passara as últimas horas esperando, aconteceu. Uma fina linha de ouro desceu do lugar onde o nome de Cygnus e Druella estavam ligados e teceu seu caminho na horizontal até ultrapassar o nome de Andrômeda. Desceu alguns centímetros em seguida e parou abruptamente.

As letras foram se formando vagarosamente, e Bellatrix teve a estranha impressão de que em vez de escritas, aquelas letras estavam sendo queimadas ali. Anos mais tarde, ela diria que aquele não foi o único lugar em que o nome havia sido queimado.

- Narcissa. – leu vagarosamente, pois ainda não era uma leitora muito experiente.

– Narcissa. – Repetiu, testando o nome em sua boca.

O sibilar das duas últimas sílabas a fez querer ouvi-lo de novo.

- Narcissa, - disse novamente. Três vezes, como uma maldição.

Minutos se passaram antes que outro som fosse ouvido na casa. Passos suaves e desesperados nas escadas. O elfo desceu, carregando aquela mesma bacia, embora a julgar pela facilidade com a qual ele se movia, esta parecia estar vazia. Curvou-se levemente quando viu que ela o encarava e desapareceu em seguida pela porta da cozinha. A garota suspirou e olhou a tapeçaria mais uma vez antes de se levantar: estava na hora de conhecer sua mais nova irmã.

O quarto estava insuportavelmente claro e ela, que havia passado toda a manhã numa sala na penumbra, cerrou os olhos, enquanto se acostumava à luz do ambiente. Aproximou-se da cama onde Druella estava sentada, com um embrulho de cobertores nos braços. Ela parecia cansada, mas sorriu assim que viu a filha entrar no quarto. Cygnus, no entanto, não parecia muito feliz. _Ele queria que fosse um menino_, Bellatrix pensou com uma certa irritação. Não entendia porque essa fixação do pai em ter um filho homem. Todos os garotos que ela conhecia não passavam de uns bobos chorões. Cygnus ergueu-se da cama.

- Vou avisar a todos que ela nasceu, - disse e saiu do quarto.

Bella subiu cuidadosamente na cama e sentou-se ao lado de sua mãe, inclinando-se para ver o bebê. A primeira coisa que pensou ao pôr os olhos em Narcissa foi que ela parecia uma das bonecas de Andrômeda, com aquelas bochechas rosadas e cabelos finos extremamente loiros. Ela não parecia real, não parecia pertencer àquele mundo.

- Bem vinda ao mundo, Narcissa. – disse, e acariciou com o dedo indicador a bochecha rechonchuda da irmã.

Druella sorriu.

- Minha garotinha solene. – brincou, e beijou-lhe a face. – Onde está Andrômeda, querida?

Bella deu de ombros, ainda sem tirar os olhos de Narcissa.

- Não sei. Deve ter passado a manhã brincando com suas bonecas. – disse, com um certo tom de desprezo.

- Não fale assim, - repreendeu a mãe, que conhecia muito bem aquele tom. – A maioria das garotas gosta de bonecas.

- Eu não gosto. Espero que ela não goste também. – disse, referindo-se a Narcissa. – Andrômeda sempre brinca com suas bonecas, espero que Narcissa brinque comigo.

Bella percorreu o dedo pela face da irmã e tocou-lhe a ponta do nariz arrebitado. Uma mãozinha gorducha saiu debaixo das cobertas e segurou o dedo de Bellatrix. Cinco dedos tão pequenos que não pareciam ser feitos de carne e osso. As unhas pareciam desenhadas à mão. Ela era tão frágil e perfeita que quase poderia ser considerada etérea. Bellatrix cuidadosamente cobriu a mão da irmã com a sua, entrelaçando as duas. Fechou-se ali o primeiro contrato.

- Devíamos arranjar um apelido para ela. – Druella disse, enquanto observava, feliz e curiosa, a fascinação da garota pela irmã. – Você é Bella, Andrômeda é Andie. Narcissa precisa de um apelido também.

Bellatrix sorriu.

- Cissy, - disse imediatamente e o nome não soou de modo algum novo em sua boca. – Nós podemos chamá-la de Cissy.

Narcissa abriu os olhos.

…**and i love you like a child…**

As íris de uma infinidade de tons azuis encaravam-na com adoração e diversão. Bellatrix sorriu internamente, imaginando o que ela estava pensando. _"Você vai embora" ela vai dizer._ Narcissa, no entanto, não disse nada. Voltou a olhar para a carta que já havia memorizado, pois a havia lido várias vezes desde que havia sido recebida, há cerca de dois meses atrás. Franziu o cenho e voltou a olhar para Bella, que colocava uma gravata em tons de verde e prata em sua mala. Não havia deixado os elfos fazerem sua mala, pois eles não iam mandar tudo o que ela precisava e não havia deixado sua mãe ajudá-la, porque ela tinha onze anos e não era mais uma criança.

- Por que você se chama Bellatrix?

A pergunta a pegou de surpresa.

- Achei que você tinha passado da fase dos porquês – retrucou, divertida.

Narcissa bufou e balançou os pés que, devido a sua baixa estatura, não se encostavam ao chão quando ela se sentava na cama da irmã.

- Acho que a questão é porque _eu_ não me chamo Bellatrix, ou Andrômeda.

- Não faria sentido duas irmãs com o mesmo nome, Cissy.

- Eu sei, Bella, não é isso o que estou falando.

Bellatrix parou de enrolar outra gravata e encarou a irmã, com impaciência.

- O que você está falando, então?

Cissy mordeu o lábio inferior, como sempre fazia quando tentava explicar um de seus pensamentos malucos. Bellatrix sabia que eles eram muitos.

- Vocês têm nome de estrela. Todos os Blacks têm nome de estrela, menos eu. Por que eu não tenho nome de estrela, Bella?

_Boa pergunta_, pensou. Narcissa era uma das raras pessoas na família que não havia sido nomeada a partir de uma estrela. _Talvez porque ela não precise_.

- Se você quiser eu posso te chamar de Cassiopeia. – A loirinha fez uma careta. – Ou Situla. Ou Gatria. Ou--

- Tá bom, já entendi. – interrompeu-a, e Bella riu. – Eu estou satisfeita com o meu nome, mas às vezes penso que queria ter nome de estrela.

- Muitos Blacks são nomeados a partir da Mitologia também, Cissy.

A loirinha fez uma cara triste e se deitou na cama, encarando o teto.

Bellatrix suspirou e pôs-se a enrolar gravatas novamente. Cogitou se devia ou não dar atenção à infantilidade da irmã. Sabia que ia ceder, mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas era uma questão de orgulho para ela quando levava algum tempo resistindo. Narcissa sabia como mexer com as pessoas, e Bellatrix sempre parecia estar a seus pés, cedendo a todos os seus desejos e segurando-a em todas as suas quedas. _Como vou conseguir viver sem ela?_

Pegou a última gravata da pilha e dirigiu-se até a cama, deitando-se de lado e apoiando-se no cotovelo direito. Narcissa continuava imóvel, olhando fixamente para o teto e Bella tinha certeza que ela estava prestes a chorar.

- Tome, - disse, estendendo-lhe a gravata. – Fique com ela, eu já estou levando gravatas demais.

A garota pegou a gravata da mão da irmã e examinou-a, torcendo o nariz.

- Você não deveria ter comprado uma gravata verde. E se você não ficar na Sonserina?

Bella deu de ombros.

- Se eu não ficar na Sonserina eu volto para casa no mesmo dia. Em que outra casa eu poderia ficar?

- Você poderia ficar na Lufa-Lufa. – brincou e a irmã beliscou-lhe de leve.

- Nem brinque com isso, Cissy – disse, séria. – Todos os Blacks ficam na Sonserina, você sabe disso.

Narcissa suspirou, e enrolou a gravata em sua mão. Não queria mais ouvir falar de Hogwarts. Passou os últimos meses atormentada com a idéia de ver a irmã partir. O que faria sem ela em casa? Não haveria ninguém para ouvi-la e para segurar sua mão quando ela dormia. Havia Andrômeda, mas as duas não compartilhavam da mesma cumplicidade que ela e Bella. As duas haviam construído um mundo só delas, impenetrável e incompreensível aos olhos dos outros. Podiam ter conversas inteiras constituídas apenas de olhares e gestos, passavam os dias e as noites juntas e conheciam todos os segredos uma da outra. Virou-se de lado, mordeu o lábio inferior e encarou a irmã.

- Não vá. – pediu-lhe.

Bellatrix levou a mão ao rosto da irmã e limpou-lhe as lágrimas. Os olhos de Cissy ficavam mais claros quando ela chorava. Sorriu tristemente.

- Não me peça isso, Cissy. – _Não me peça, porque eu farei._

Narcissa levou sua mão, ainda enrolada à gravata, a da irmã e segurou-a, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dela. Encararam-se por um longo tempo. Narcissa ainda chorava, mas as lágrimas caíam silenciosas e escorriam até o travesseiro. Eram lágrimas de tristeza e saudade antecipada, de medo e de raiva. Eram lágrimas de amor. E Bellatrix, embora se sentisse exatamente como a irmã, não chorava. Bellatrix nunca chorava.

Os olhos de uma estavam fixos aos da outra, as mãos estavam atadas fortemente e seus corações pareciam bater em uníssono. Por um breve momento Bellatrix teve a estranha impressão de poder ouvi-los batendo juntos, como se estivessem cantando a mesma música. "_Eu vou sentir a sua falta_". "_Eu também_".

Uma batida na porta as tirou do transe. Andrômeda espiou dentro do quarto e olhou para Bellatrix.

- Mamãe está chamando, o jantar está servido.

Ela acenou e Andrômeda lançou um último olhar as duas antes de fechar a porta. Bella trouxe a mão de Narcissa aos lábios e a beijou, antes de se levantar. Olhou-se no espelho e prendeu o cabelo rapidamente.

- É melhor descermos antes que mamãe se zangue, - disse e fechou sua mala. Sua bagagem já estava pronta.

Narcissa se levantou e foi até o banheiro para limpar as lágrimas e lavar o rosto. Notou que em cima da bancada da pia estava uma camisola de seda branca, a favorita da irmã. Pegou-a e levou-a ao rosto, aspirando-a para sentir o cheiro cítrico de Bellatrix. Impediu as lágrimas que voltaram aos seus olhos de descerem e voltou para o quarto, camisola em mãos. Bellatrix esperava-a escorada na parede e, assim que a viu, se virou e caminhou em direção à porta.

- Você esqueceu de colocar sua camisola na mala.

Bellatrix parou e sorriu, sem se virar para encarar a irmã.

- Não, eu não esqueci. – disse, e continuou a caminhar.

…**and i love you like a lover…**

Bellatrix abriu as portas e entrou no salão. A música era suave e baixa, estava ali apenas para preencher o ocasional silêncio e não para ser apreciada. As pessoas estavam divididas em pequenos grupos e conversavam, algumas claramente mais animadas que as outras. A decoração de Natal da sala era suntuosa, como todas as outras coisas naquela casa. Um garçom passou por ela, carregando uma bandeja com bebidas e ela pegou uma taça de firewhisky.

Bastou uma olhada rápida no ambiente para saber que Narcissa não estava ali. Caminhou a esmo, cumprimentando as pessoas que sabia que deveria cumprimentar, até dar uma volta completa na sala. Sentindo que havia cumprido o seu dever, saiu dali sorrateiramente e dirigiu-se para a Biblioteca.

A música ali estava alta. Andrômeda tocava piano, acompanhada por Sirius. Rodolphus e Rabastan estavam sentados em um sofá, concentrados em um jogo de xadrez bruxo. Regulus estava sentado próximo a eles, prestando atenção no jogo. Lucius e Narcissa estavam de pé, próximos à janela, conversando.

Narcissa olhou-a e sorriu rapidamente, do outro lado do cômodo, Bella retribuiu o sorriso e se sentou num sofá, ao lado de Rodolphus. Terminou de beber seu whisky e estendeu a taça para Regulus. Ele lançou-lhe um olhar irritado e levantou-se para servir-lhe mais bebida.

- Você podia não explorá-lo tanto, querida. – Disse Rodolphus, com um meio sorriso.

- O problema não é meu se ele me obedece.

- Como se alguém ousasse não fazê-lo, - murmurou Rabastan e Bella riu.

- Eu não forço ninguém a nada, Rabastan. As pessoas me obedecem porque querem.

- Ou porque têm medo de acabarem do lado errado da sua varinha, - completou Narcissa, que havia se aproximado dos três, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Acho que é algo por aí, Cissy. - concordou Regulus, entregando a taça cheia de firewhisky para Bellatrix e tornando a se sentar do lado de Rodolphus.

Bella bebeu um gole da bebida e viu a irmã sentar-se no sofá de frente para ela, junto com Lucius, e reparou que ela não bebia. Encarou-a e deu um meio sorriso.

- Regulus, traga uma taça de vinho tinto para Narcissa.

Regulus xingou.

- Por que você não pede para outra pessoa?

- Porque você é o único que não está fazendo nada aqui, - disse, e depois que ele se levantou, ainda xingando, completou. – E porque é fácil demais irritá-lo.

Todos na roda riram, concordando. Regulus trouxe a taça para Narcissa, que sorriu e agradeceu. Lucius se inclinou e sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido da loira e ela riu, ainda olhando para Bellatrix.

- Então, Lucius, quando é a próxima reunião? – perguntou Rodolphus, depois de destruir um cavalo de Rabastan.

O loiro endireitou-se, e respondeu, sério.

- No sábado, mas não devíamos falar disso aqui, - completou e olhou para Sirius, entretido no piano.

Bellatrix seguiu seu olhar. Andrômeda e Sirius conversavam e tocavam animadamente, não pareciam estarem cientes sequer de que havia mais alguém na sala. Voltou seu olhar para Lucius e percebeu que ele a encarava. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu um leve sorriso. Aparentemente ele compartilhava da mesma opinião dela com relação a Narcissa e aos Comensais.

Narcissa observou os dois, em silenciosa raiva. Não precisava ser Legilimens para saber o que Bella e Lucius estavam pensando naquele momento. Descruzou as pernas e levantou-se, caminhando em direção aos pianistas. Sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido de Andrômeda e de Sirius e voltou para o grupo em seguida. Os dois se entreolharam e sorriram, e Sirius deu de ombros, antes de começar a tocar a música pedida.

- Lucius, dance comigo – Narcissa disse ao namorado.

- Eu estou bêbado demais para dançar, Cissy. – disse, bebendo mais um gole de firewhisky. Ela olhou-o, sabendo que, embora ele realmente tivesse bebido muito, aquilo não passava de uma desculpa. – Peça para Regulus, ele não bebeu muito e não está fazendo nada.

- Regulus tem dezesseis anos e é mais baixo que eu, - disse Narcissa, sem nem encarar o primo, que lhe lançava um olhar furioso.

– Rodolphus e Rabastan são mais altos, mas estão jogando. – disse Lucius – Espere-os terminar e dance com um deles.

Os olhos de Narcissa brilhavam com fúria e ela se virou para a irmã.

- Dance comigo.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para ela, mas Narcissa apenas tinha olhos para Bellatrix. Sua mão estava estendida, esperando a irmã aceitá-la. Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para Cissy. Os cabelos e olhos negros contrastavam-se com a face pálida demais, e Narcissa pensou estar olhando para uma versão mais velha e mais sombria de sua irmã. Bella entrelaçou sua mão à dela e se levantou, caminharam juntas para o centro da sala.

- Você não deveria estar fazendo isso.

- Eu sei. – Narcissa admitiu, e as duas começaram a se mover.

A música era forte, intensa. Não havia espaço para pararem ou hesitarem. Já haviam dançado juntas, mas nunca na frente de ninguém e nunca pelos motivos errados. E Bellatrix, embora nunca admitisse erros, sabia que os motivos eram errados.

A dança era relativamente simples. Um passo para frente, dois para o lado. Pernas cruzadas, uma volta. Braços firmes na posição, aparentando mais confiança que qualquer uma das duas sentia. Seus olhos nunca abandonaram os da irmã.

As duas moviam-se em um silêncio determinado, e Narcissa parecia desafiar Bella a falar primeiro, a se quebrar primeiro. E quando se tratava de Narcissa, Bellatrix sempre se quebrava.

– Lucius já lhe pediu em casamento?

- Quase, - disse, com um sorriso ferino. – Acho que ele está esperando o verão, quando eu me formar, para me pedir oficialmente.

- Faz sentido, - murmurou.

- Rodolphus já marcou a data?

Bellatrix riu.

- Meu noivo está esperando se estabelecer antes de marcar uma data. E eu estou esperando ele crescer.

Silêncio novamente. Não havia o que falar ou por que falar, pensou Narcissa. Quando as coisas haviam ficado tão drasticamente diferentes entre as duas?

- Eu vi você e Lucius trocando olhares mais cedo. Eu sei o que vocês pensam.

Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha e fez Narcissa dar uma volta, segurando-a fortemente na cintura assim que ela voltou à posição original.

- Mesmo? E o que nós pensamos?

- Que eu sou nova demais para entrar nas suas conversas sobre Comensais. – disse, com raiva. – Mas Regulus é quase três anos mais novo que eu e participa delas e você, com a minha idade, já freqüentava algumas reuniões de Comensais.

- Não veja coisas que não existem, Cissy. – pediu Bella, suavemente. Precisava convencê-la de que não estava agindo contra ela. Não conseguiria, nem se quisesse.

- Estou vendo apenas o que está estampado na minha cara, Bella. – disse e ergueu o queixo. – Eu sei ler as pessoas. Aprendi com a melhor.

Não era um elogio, Bellatrix sabia, mas mesmo assim seu estômago se contorceu. A tatuagem no seu braço queimava, mas por alguma razão os lugares onde Narcissa lhe tocava queimavam mais.

- Você não fala mais comigo, Bella. – disse Narcissa - Desde que se juntou ao Lorde das Trevas você me ignora. Eu sei o que vocês fazem, eu sei porque você não consegue mais ficar comigo, e eu o odeio por isso. E eu te odeio mais, por não conseguir me tocar sem estremecer ou sentir repulsa.

A música acabou e as irmãs se encararam, em silêncio. Narcissa balançou a cabeça e se desvencilhou de Bellatrix. Saiu da sala apressadamente e não olhou para trás. Bellatrix seguiu-a, sem pensar. Todos na sala se entreolharam, confusos.

Alcançou-a no corredor, quando ela estava prestes a abrir a porta do seu quarto, e agarrou seu braço. Narcissa chorava e Bellatrix odiou-se por ser a causadora disso.

- Você não entende, - sussurrou, levando uma mão ao rosto da irmã para secar-lhe as lágrimas, como sempre fazia. – Eu não posso estar com você.

- Claro que pode, - sussurrou ferozmente de volta, estapeando a mão de Bellatrix. – Você não _quer_ estar comigo.

Bellatrix empurrou-a na parede e prendeu-a com seu corpo. Usou suas mãos para fazer Narcissa olhar para ela, e encostou sua testa a dela.

- Não faça isso, Bella. – pediu, quase com desespero. - Não me feche. Não me deixe de fora.

Narcissa chorou mais e fechou os olhos, levando suas mãos às da irmã. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram naturalmente, como se pertencessem uns aos outros. Bellatrix fechou os olhos também, tentando se concentrar. Não podia estar com Narcissa, ela estava suja, danificada. Havia feito e visto coisas demais para poder estar com ela. Havia um abismo entre as duas, e Bellatrix não sabia como atravessá-lo.

Bella beijou-lhe a face, onde as lágrimas haviam escorrido. Beijou-lhe o nariz, a testa, as bochechas e os lábios. Narcissa não deveria chorar por ela, não mais. Há seis meses ela havia abraçado seu destino e não se arrependia da sua escolha. A não ser agora. Deu um passo para trás, tentando se desligar de Narcissa, mas esta deu um passo à frente.

- Bella... – a voz não era mais que um sussurro, mas para Bellatrix soou tão alta quanto um grito. Narcissa se inclinou e encostou os lábios no ouvido da irmã. Beijou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha suavemente e então desceu os lábios para o pescoço de Bellatrix.

Narcissa empurrou a porta do quarto com o pé e, sem nunca desentrelaçarem as mãos, entrou com Bella para dentro do quarto.

**...and i loved you unprotected…**

O quarto estava escuro quando ela aparatou. Acendeu sua varinha com um _Lummus_ e olhou ao redor. Vazio. Caminhou apressadamente até o banheiro. Ao abrir a porta, recebeu uma baforada de vapor no rosto. A forte luz prateada da sua varinha não iluminava mais do que dois metros à sua frente, perdendo-se em floreios de vapor. Olhou-se no espelho embaçado, mas não pôde distinguir sua forma em nada mais que um borrão. Sentiu, por alguma razão, que aquilo combinava.

Foi até o chuveiro e encontrou Narcissa sentada no chão, abraçada aos joelhos. A ducha estava ligada e a água caía pesadamente sobre suas costas, molhando seus cabelos. Ela não pareceu tomar conhecimento de que Bellatrix estava ali, seus olhos estavam vidrados e ela parecia perdida em seu próprio mundo.

Ela se aproximou da irmã e se ajoelhou na sua frente.

- Bella... – viu Narcissa formar a palavra na boca, mas som nenhum saiu.

Bellatrix pôs a mão no ombro da irmã mais nova e ajudou-a a se levantar. Desligou o chuveiro, enrolou-a em uma toalha e secou-a. Narcissa obedecia-a cegamente, seu corpo todo estava mole e ela não oferecia resistência alguma. Vestiu-a em uma camisola e levou-a até o quarto.

Narcissa se deitou na cama, sentia-se cansada demais para ficar em qualquer outra posição. Bella chamou um elfo, que apareceu prontamente, e deu-lhe uma ordem, que Narcissa não pôde ouvir. A criatura soltou um grunhido fino, fez uma reverência e saiu do quarto rapidamente. Voltou alguns instantes depois, com um cálice fumegante em mãos.

Bella tomou o cálice da mão do elfo e levou-o até a irmã.

- Vai te ajudar a relaxar, - informou.

Narcissa bebeu o líquido em dois grandes goles, tinha um gosto levemente adocicado e desceu facilmente, apesar de sua garganta fechada. Suprimiu um soluço e fechou os olhos, parecia engasgada na sua própria respiração. Sentiu um peso adicional no colchão, que indicava que Bella havia se juntado a ela. Deitou-se de lado e abriu os olhos, encarando as íris negras da irmã.

O quarto parecia menos vazio agora, embora parecesse mais frio. Narcissa tentou se lembrar de quando sua irmã havia se transformado no que era hoje. Mas sua história com Bellatrix nunca poderia ser vista e analisada por ela, suas lembranças eram parciais demais. Preenchidas por um amor cego, intenso e sufocante. Alguns chamariam esse amor de tolo. Narcissa chamava de incondicional.

Narcissa estendeu sua mão para a irmã, que a segurou prontamente. Essa era a posição correta de suas mãos, a posição natural e completa. Se por direito, conquista ou dever, Bellatrix não sabia mais dizer.

Bella queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que dizer. _Sinto muito,_ pensou, mas parecia pouco demais. Às vezes palavras não passavam disso: palavras, e nunca poderiam preencher os vãos corretamente. Encararam-se por vários minutos, como faziam quando eram crianças. Alguma coisa no olhar de Narcissa atingia Bellatrix pesadamente em seu peito, como uma facada. Como a verdade.

Lentamente, Narcissa foi relaxando. Quando ela adormeceu, Bellatrix finalmente deixou o suspiro que estava segurando, sair. Fechou os olhos mas, apesar de também estar cansada demais, o som suave e estável da respiração de Narcissa a mantinha alerta, lembrando-a permanentemente do que devia fazer.

Passou o resto da noite velando o sono da irmã e planejando sua próxima ação. Quando os primeiros raios de sol atingiram a janela, Bellatrix se levantou, decidida. Deu um beijo na irmã e passou a mão no seu rosto, suavemente. Ajeitou suas vestes e aparatou.

- Responda-me uma coisa, Bella querida. – disse Rodolphus, assim que viu a esposa aparecer no meio da sala de jantar. Ergueu os olhos do jornal e encarou-a, divertido. – O que um homem deve fazer quando sua esposa passa a noite fora de casa?

- Você sabe muito bem aonde eu passei a noite, Rodolphus. – disse rispidamente. - E sabe melhor ainda porque eu o fiz.

Rodolphus estudou-a, por um momento. Pela sua expressão, sabia que ela estava preparada para uma briga e, conhecia Bellatrix bem demais para saber que ela não se deixava ser derrubada facilmente. Para o seu azar, ou não, Rodolphus e ela eram extremamente semelhantes nesse aspecto.

Bellatrix aproximou-se, ia sentar-se numa cadeira ao lado do esposo, mas decidiu que seria melhor apenas se escorar à mesa. Ficaria mais alta que ele se permanecesse em pé. Lutou contra a vontade de cruzar os braços, não podia parecer defensiva, e deixou suas mãos apoiadas na mesa atrás dela. Quando ela falou, sua voz era calma, traindo a tormenta que eram seus sentimentos.

- Precisamos conversar. - Rodolphus se recostou na cadeira e entrelaçou suas mãos, encarando-a atentamente. – Eu quero que você tire Narcissa da lista de Comensais.

Ele riu, e levou seus dois indicadores unidos aos lábios.

- E por que eu faria isso?

- Porque eu estou pedindo.

- Você nunca _pede_ nada, Bellatrix. Você ordena.

- E você nunca dá nada sem pedir algo em troco, Rodolphus. Então vamos poupar tempo, e me diga o que você quer.

Ele sorriu.

- Temo que dessa vez não tenha nada que eu possa pedir, pois não há nada que eu possa fazer.

Foi a vez de Bellatrix sorrir.

- Vamos, Rodolphus, modéstia é algo inexistente em sua personalidade, ainda mais a falsa. Eu e você sabemos que você pode sim deixar Narcissa fora disso.

Ele trincou a língua nos dentes e inclinou a cabeça.

- Acontece que talvez eu não _queira_ deixar Narcissa fora disso. Ela é uma puro-sangue, uma Black. É poderosa, bonita e inteligente o suficiente para ser de grande ajuda à nossa causa.

- Narcissa se casará com Lucius no outono. – Bella explicou - Ajudará a nossa causa de outras maneiras.

- Com filhos, você quer dizer? É interessante como precisamos de duas Blacks para termos todas as funções de uma mulher normal. Você mata, Narcissa concebe.

Bellatrix mostrou os dentes, como um felino prestes a atacar.

- Cuidado com a língua, Rodolphus. Você pode acordar e perceber que ela foi cortada fora.

Rodolphus finalmente se levantou, dando os primeiros sinais de que começava a perder a calma. Bellatrix sorriu internamente, seria mais fácil agora.

- Eu estou apenas seguindo o que é certo. Andrômeda fugiu com aquele trouxa, Sirius está sabe-se lá onde com aqueles seus malditos amigos grifinórios e Regulus provou-se um estúpido que parece preferir sofrer um Crucio a executá-lo. – pôs suas mãos nos braços da esposa, tentando fazê-la ver. – Você não entende, Bella? O nome Black está na lama.

Ela se desvencilhou dele, como se seu toque a queimasse.

- Tornar Narcissa uma Comensal não trará a casa dos Black à glória novamente. – exclamou, exasperada. - Você e papai são uns tolos ao pensarem que podem me desafiar dessa maneira. Eu sei que ele está por trás disso também, - Bella adicionou, quando viu que Rodolphus ia retrucar alguma coisa. – Não sou ingênua e muito menos idiota. Foi meu pai que pediu para você levar Narcissa ontem, não foi?

- Foi, - afirmou, pois não era de sua natureza mentir quando confrontado diretamente. Principalmente quando a pessoa que o confrontava era Bellatrix. Mentir para alguém que mentia muito mais e muito melhor do que ele não era uma atitude sábia e Rodolphus sabia disso.

Bella se endireitou, satisfeita por ouvir a verdade.

- Lucius sabia?

- Você sabe que não, - respondeu, amargo. – Ele também não quer que Narcissa seja uma Comensal. Acha que uma esposa Malfoy tem que ficar em casa, cuidando daquela maldita Mansão da qual ele tanto se gaba.

Bella deu um sorrisinho, sabendo ser verdade. A Mansão Malfoy era um dos maiores orgulhos de Lucius Malfoy.

- E, por que você levou Narcissa para assistir uma sessão de tortura ontem? Você esperava que eu não fosse descobrir?

- Ela precisa começar a aprender como é a vida de um Comensal. E, muito pelo contrário, - disse, com desdém. – Eu queria que você descobrisse. Está na hora de você aceitar que nem todas as coisas são do jeito que a grande Bellatrix Lestrange quer que elas sejam.

Foi necessário um árduo esforço da parte de Bellatrix para não usar sua varinha contra Rodolphus naquele momento. Ao invés disso, ela apenas riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Se você queria apenas provar um ponto, considere-o provado. – disse e se aproximou, levando uma mão às bochechas do esposo, num gesto de falsa doçura. – Mas não ouse brincar com a minha família e principalmente com Narcissa. Eu não sou a Comensal favorita do Lorde das Trevas apenas pela minha beleza e inteligência, e você sabe muito bem disso, Rodolphus.

Rodolphus cerrou os punhos, encarando-a friamente. Procurou algo para dizer para retomar o controle daquela conversa, de sua esposa, de sua vida. Mas, como acontecera outras vezes, não conseguiu. Não sabia quando Bellatrix e ele haviam tomado caminhos opostos. Lutavam por uma mesma causa, dividiam a mesma cama, compartilhavam as mesmas crenças mas, ainda havia um abismo entre eles. E ambos eram fortes o suficiente para atravessá-lo, o problema era que não era da feição de nenhum dos dois ceder. Orgulho era uma das melhores qualidades de Rodolphus Lestrange e, às vezes, seu maior defeito.

Sentou-se novamente assim que a esposa saiu da sala de jantar, e ouviu-a subir as escadas com passos pesados e bater a porta de um dos quartos. O sol inundava a sala com sua claridade, e ele quase sentiu saudades do inverno e da chuva.

…**and i love the way you acted…**

Bellatrix observava a paisagem pela janela, admirando os tons de cinza no céu nublado. Com a Guerra, onde o mundo era dividido unicamente em aliados e inimigos, havia se acostumado tanto a ver tudo em preto e branco que havia se esquecido das infinitas nuances de cinza.

Um par de pequenas mãos agarrou uma das pernas de Bella e ela desviou seus olhos da janela para encarar os olhos acinzentados de seu sobrinho. Embora todos dissessem que Draco era uma cópia exata de Lucius, Bellatrix discordava. Sim, eram realmente muito semelhantes nas feições. Do queixo pontudo ao nariz afilado, do rosto fino aos cabelos platinados. Mas havia algo em Draco que não vinha de Lucius: suas expressões. Os sorrisos e gracejos do garoto vinham todos de Narcissa. Sorriu para ele e percebeu que era a primeira vez que sorria de verdade em semanas.

Narcissa observou em silenciosa diversão a troca de sorrisos entre seu filho e sua irmã. Era bom ver Bella sorrir novamente, ainda mais com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Suspirou e balançou levemente a cabeça. Não seria bom passar o dia se preocupando, ela já passava as noites fazendo isso. Olhou para Bella e viu que dessa vez ela a encarava. Sorriu fracamente.

Um elfo entrou na sala carregando uma bandeja com chá e biscoitos, como Narcissa havia ordenado. Ele depositou a bandeja sobre uma mesinha entre as irmãs e saiu da sala com uma reverência.

Bellatrix olhou para sua irmã, percebendo todas as suas mudanças desde que havia se casado, desde que havia virado mãe. Ela era uma Malfoy agora, abraçava isso com a maior naturalidade possível. Esposa e mãe em tempo integral, como todas as esposas Malfoys o eram. Cuidava da casa com perfeição, organizava festas, educava o filho e sempre estava impecável. Fazia-o como se fosse simples, como se o tivesse feito durante toda a sua vida e não somente durante os últimos quatro anos. O que veio para Narcissa como um dom natural, faltava em Bella como uma maldição.

Draco deixou as pernas da tia e se virou, caminhando com passos errantes até sua mãe. Narcissa riu para ele e ergueu-o no colo, afagando-lhe os cabelos loiros. Puxou sua varinha e conjurou uma série de borboletas, que começaram a voar em torno do menino. Ele ria e agitava os bracinhos, animado, tentando capturá-las.

- Você parece cansada. – Bellatrix comentou, tentando não soar reprovadora ou acusadora. Esses pareciam ser os únicos tons de voz que ela usava nos últimos tempos.

_Você também_, a irmã quis responder, mas seria apenas constatar o óbvio e Narcissa sabia que Bellatrix odiava obviedades.

- Estou bem, - mentiu, e a sobrancelha erguida da irmã a irritou. – Só estou preocupada.

- Você não deveria se preocupar, - Bella assegurou, confiante. – Estamos do lado certo.

Narcissa piscou uma, duas vezes e então suspirou. Como podia ter certeza de que havia um lado certo, com tantas mortes ocorrendo por todos os lados? Desviou seu olhar para Draco enquanto tomava um gole de chá. Ele agora havia se recostado a ela, descansando a cabeça em seu seio, brincando com uma borboleta azul que havia pousado em sua mão. Os primeiros sinais do cansaço vespertino haviam-no atingido, e ela sabia que em questão de minutos ele estaria dormindo.

- Esse não é exatamente o mundo no qual eu queria criar meu filho.

- Preferia que ele fosse criado num mundo povoado por sangue-ruins e trouxas?

- Preferia criá-lo num mundo em que seu pai estivesse em casa todas as noites. – disse rispidamente. – E em que sua tia vivesse tempo o suficiente para que ele pudesse conhecê-la e lembrar-se dela.

Bellatrix riu, sem emoção, e o som ecoou na aconchegante sala de estar como se zombasse dela.

- Eu não vou morrer, Cissy.

- Ninguém é imortal, Bella. Nem você.

- O Lorde das Trevas é, - retrucou, e arrependeu-se por dizer isso. Havia coisas que não deveriam ser ditas, e os segredos de Voldemort eram os primeiros dessa lista.

Narcissa percebeu o desconcerto da irmã ao dizer aquelas palavras, e encerrou o assunto. Anos atrás decidira que o quanto menos soubesse dos negócios do Lorde das Trevas, melhor seria para si. Não nascera com a frieza de Bella ou a força de Lucius.

Olhou para Draco aninhado em seus braços, segurando com uma de suas pequenas mãos uma mecha do seu cabelo, e pensou que talvez fosse para isso que tivesse nascido, e que ele era a melhor coisa que tivesse feito em toda a sua vida. Ergueu-se, cuidadosamente para não acordá-lo.

- Vou levá-lo para o quarto, está na hora do seu cochilo.

Bella apenas acenou com a cabeça, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. Houve um tempo em que bastava um olhar, e Narcissa sabia tudo o que se passava na cabeça da irmã. Houve um tempo em que palavras eram insuficientes e desnecessárias entre as duas. Hoje até os gestos o pareciam ser.

Narcissa saiu da sala, caminhando calmamente degraus acima até chegar no quarto de Draco, ricamente decorado em tons de verde claro e branco. Depositou-o no berço e debruçou-se sobre ele, para aninhá-lo corretamente debaixo dos cobertores. Draco automaticamente levou uma de suas mãos à de Narcissa, agarrando seu dedo indicador e puxando-o contra o rosto. Ela sorriu e trouxe seus lábios ao rosto dele, num beijo suave.

Desvencilhou sua mão da dele, afagou-lhe os cabelos loiros e saiu do quarto silenciosamente. Quando retornou à sala de visitas, encontrou Bella de pé, de costas para a porta, olhando pela janela. Os longos cabelos negros estendiam-se em suas costas, camuflando-se sob vestido, também negro, de forma que Narcissa não sabia dizer até onde os fios sedosos iam. Bella parecia uma sombra negra, pairando deslocada em meio à claridade que vinha da janela.

As borboletas haviam parado de voar, repousavam agora sobre a cadeira onde ela esteve sentada, batendo levemente as asas, ocasionalmente. Dirigiu-se então à irmã.

- Você tem notícias de Lucius? – perguntou, embora já soubesse a resposta.

- Não, - Bella respondeu, sem se virar. – Ele ainda está no País de Gales, pelo que eu soube.

Narcissa cruzou os braços e levou uma de suas mãos ao queixo, encarando a forma magra da irmã. Não via Lucius há cerca de uma semana, desde que ele partira em uma missão, em meados de julho.

- Vou me juntar a eles nessa noite, - Bella informou, e Narcissa ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Algum problema?

- Nada que não possa ser resolvido.

Suspirou e se aproximou da irmã, abraçando-a pelas costas. Encostou sua cabeça no ombro dela, enquanto Bella cobriu as mãos de Cissy com as suas. O único som do ambiente era a respiração compassada das duas.

O céu nublado anunciava uma tempestade, e Narcissa sabia que essa não era a única tempestade que aconteceria num futuro próximo. Sabia também que não era a pior.

- Eu preciso ir, - Bella disse, quebrando o silêncio.

Cissy balançou a cabeça afirmativamente contra o ombro da irmã, mas nada disse. Bella pôs as mãos de Narcissa entre as suas e levou-as aos lábios. Ela se virou nos braços da irmã, ficando de frente pra ela e abraçando-a. A silhueta esbelta de uma de encontro à silhueta da outra, que beirava a magreza. Carne contra osso, num encaixe perfeito tão conhecido às duas que era alcançado inconscientemente.

As borboletas haviam voltado a voar, rodeando-as, planando no ar suavemente, com uma batida de asas que parecia se passar em câmera lenta. Houve paz, por um momento, na mente de Bellatrix. Sem tormentas, sem guerra, sem emoções prontas para explodirem. Dizem que o simples bater de asas de uma borboleta pode causar um tornado, do outro lado do mundo. Bella não imaginava o quanto isso estava certo, pois um tornado começava a se formar, há centenas de quilômetros dali.

Este seria o último contato direto entre as irmãs, por muitos anos. A próxima vez que Narcissa viu Bellatrix, cerca de uma semana depois, esta estava berrando obscenidades enquanto era arrastada por bruxos pelos corredores do Ministério, até Azkaban. Aquela pavorosa imagem seria gravada permanentemente no cérebro de Narcissa como uma de suas piores lembranças.

…**and i love you dumb and colorblind…**

A imagem a sua frente era surreal. Bella inspirou, segurando fortemente em sua varinha, e piscou os olhos várias vezes até se acostumar com o súbito excesso de luz no ambiente outrora escuro. As correntes de luz vermelhas, porém, desapareceram rapidamente, dissolvendo-se umas às outras, ainda envoltas às mãos de Snape e Narcissa.

Snape se levantou, ajudando uma trêmula Narcissa a fazer o mesmo. Ela sorriu fracamente em agradecimento, o único resquício das lágrimas que ela havia derramado eram seus olhos avermelhados. Bella percebeu que ainda tinha sua varinha erguida, apontando estupidamente para o nada, e guardou-a no bolso de suas vestes.

- Obrigada, - disse Narcissa a Severus, que acenou com a cabeça, em assentimento.

Bellatrix rolou os olhos, ainda sem entender porque Snape havia feito aquilo. Ninguém fazia um Voto Inquebrável se não tinha a intenção de cumpri-lo, as conseqüências eram muito além de inofensivas. Por mais que eles lidassem com a morte numa base diária, Bella duvidava seriamente que Snape gostaria de se encontrar do outro lado, sendo o assassinado e não o assassino.

- É melhor irmos embora, Cissy – disse friamente, interrompendo a troca de olhares entre os dois.

A irmã acenou com a cabeça e suspirou.

- Você está certa, Draco está sozinho na Mansão há tempo demais.

Bella rolou os olhos.

- Acho que seu filho consegue passar algumas horas sozinho naquela Mansão sem se matar, ou fazer algo estúpido.

Narcissa a encarou como um gato arisco.

- Ultimamente ele anda fazendo tantas escolhas estúpidas, Bellatrix, que não tenho mais tanta certeza disso.

Bella ia replicar, mas o fato de estarem na frente de Snape a conteve: não queria brigar com Narcissa na frente dele. Mostrar seu lado mais vulnerável a um inimigo não era algo que Bellatrix Lestrange fazia. Narcissa então, satisfeita por ver que a irmã não tinha resposta, virou-se para Snape.

- Severus, obrigada novamente. – disse, estendendo sua mão para ele.

Ele aceitou-a prontamente e levou-a aos lábios, num gesto de cortesia. Bellatrix notou que, curiosamente, ambos estavam usando a mão direita novamente para o contato. Interrompendo novamente a interação, Bella clareou a garganta, e Narcissa retirou sua mão, virando-se para a porta.

Snape encaminhou-as até a saída e despediu-se das irmãs. O odor fétido do rio nas proximidades invadiu as narinas de Narcissa assim que Snape abriu a porta, e ela sentiu seu estômago vazio embrulhar. Desaparatou assim que saiu da casa, deixando Bellatrix para trás.

Satisfeita por ver que não precisaria voltar ali para conversar com Snape a sós, Bella se virou.

- Não pense que confio em você, Snape. – disse com desdém.

- Eu não imaginava que você confiasse, Bellatrix. – respondeu, com igual desdém.

Insatisfeita por ver que ele não havia sido afetado, Bella não desistiu.

- E garantirei com meus próprios meios que Draco seja bem-sucedido em sua tarefa, para que ele não precise da ajuda de um traidor.

- Faça isso, Bellatrix. – ele disse, um velho sorriso malicioso iniciando-se em seus lábios. – Treine-o o quanto quiser e puder. Ambos sabemos que no final, isso não será de grande ajuda. É Draco quem tem que cumprir a tarefa, não você.

- Está me chamando de incompetente? Acha que não sei como treinar um bom Comensal?

- Estou apenas salientando o fato de que Draco tem dezesseis anos, Bellatrix. Ele pode parecer um adulto para você, mas eu passei os últimos anos com ele e temo que ele seja novo e imaturo demais para completar o serviço.

- É o que veremos. – disse e desaparatou, sem ouvir o que Snape tinha a dizer por fim. A última palavra seria de Bellatrix, mesmo que não fosse a palavra mais decisiva ou mais correta.

As únicas coisas que pareciam vivas no saguão da Mansão Malfoy eram as chamas das velas nos castiçais de parede, iluminando ricamente o local. O pomposo relógio de parede apontava que eram cerca de duas horas da manhã. Haviam demorado mais tempo na casa de Snape que Bella havia imaginado.

Não precisou pensar duas vezes para saber onde Narcissa estava, subiu uma das escadas e virou à direita, entrando em um vasto corredor. Encontrou a irmã escorada em uma porta no fim deste, olhando para dentro do quarto. Aproximou-se silenciosamente, ficando de pé atrás dela.

- Eu costumava passar horas aqui, velando seu sono, quando ele era pequeno, - Cissy disse, assim que sentiu a irmã atrás de si. – Ele sempre teve o sono pesado, não acordava nem quando eu me sentava à beira de sua cama.

Bella não soube o que responder. Tinha a impressão de que Narcissa estava dizendo aquilo mais para si mesma do que para ela. Olhava para Draco, deitado em sua cama, dormindo profundamente.

- Ele ainda é uma criança. – choramingou, e sentiu a mão da irmã sobre o seu ombro.

- Eu vou ajudá-lo, Cissy. Ele não está sozinho.

A loira bufou e rolou os olhos, tirando a mão da irmã de seu ombro.

- Eu não quero ter essa conversa novamente, Bella. – disse, e saiu a passos largos pelo corredor.

Aquela era a segunda vez na noite que Bellatrix se pegou correndo atrás da irmã, e ela não estava gostando disso. Só havia prazer na caça quando a presa era pega no fim, e por alguma razão Bella sempre achava que, apesar de perseguir, ela era a presa, e não a predadora.

Seguiu-a até ela chegar em seu quarto, na ala oposta da Mansão.

- Você deveria se orgulhar, - disse Bellatrix, não pela primeira vez naquela noite. – Seu filho está apenas seguindo os passos do pai.

- E veja aonde isso levou Lucius! – vociferou. – Trancado numa cela em Azkaban, só Merlin sabe por quanto tempo! Terei sorte de algum dia ter meu marido em casa novamente.

_E se ele voltar, nunca mais será o mesmo_, pensou, mas não se atreveu a completar. Mesmo sem dementadores, a prisão continuava sendo um dos piores lugares no mundo bruxo. Azkaban mudava as pessoas, Narcissa estava olhando para a maior prova disso.

- Amanhã mesmo eu começo a treinar o Draco. – disse Bella, decidida. - Aulas diárias de Oclumência e feitiços, no fim do verão ele será outra pessoa.

Narcissa passou uma mão no rosto, sentindo-se cansada demais.

- Bellatrix, por favor. Foi um longo dia e você não está ajudando.

_Eu estou tentando._

- Durma, Cissy. Amanhã você verá tudo com mais clareza.

- Eu _estou_ vendo tudo com clareza. Estou vendo meu filho caminhar para a morte certa e não posso fazer nada! Eu não fui escolhida para ser uma Comensal, faria tudo para que ele tivesse tido a mesma sorte.

- Sorte... – murmurou baixinho para si, em tom de desprezo, e então dirigiu-se à irmã. - O Lorde das Trevas ordenou que Draco fosse escalado para essa missão, Cissy. Este é o fato. Não há nada que eu ou você possamos fazer, a não ser apoiá-lo e torcermos para que ele consiga cumprir sua missão.

Narcissa olhou para o fogo crepitando na lareira e suspirou.

- Você não entende, Bella. Você não sabe o que é amar alguém mais do que a si mesma. Eu não posso perder Draco, eu não suportaria.

Bellatrix puxou a irmã para um abraço, tentando consolá-la. Ela estava tão completamente errada, mas não cabia mais a Bella corrigi-la. Ela sabia bem demais como era amar alguém mais que a si mesmo, colocando-o acima de tudo e de todos.

Às vezes pensava que por isso não era capaz de ter filhos: acreditava que só podia dedicar-se completamente a uma pessoa, e seria um crime não oferecer isso a um filho, já que ela já o fazia com a irmã. No começo não foi uma escolha consciente, ou sequer intencional, mas à medida dos anos, tornou-se uma obrigação da qual ela não podia ou conseguia se desligar.

E essa dedicação estava nas pequenas e grandes coisas. Como no modo como Bellatrix se comportava perto de Narcissa, sempre diferente de como se portava com qualquer outra pessoa. Como no fato de Bella lutar como Comensal por si e por Narcissa.

- O destino de Draco não está mais em nossas mãos.

Bellatrix Lestrange não era uma mulher virtuosa, tampouco desejava sê-lo, mas ali, naquele momento, sabia que estava abraçando seu maior crime. Narcissa era seu maior erro e seu maior acerto, sua salvação e sua perdição. De extremo a extremo, pois entre as duas não havia mais um meio termo. Quando se tratava de Narcissa, não havia tons de cinza: Bella via tudo em preto e branco.

**i love you like no other.**

* * *

**N/A**: um SUPER obrigada à Nati pelo serviço de betagem mais rápido do planeta e à Belinha, pelas leituras e opiniões. XD essas duas me aguentaram tagarelando no msn sobre a fic e não me mandaram calar a boca, então eu só tenho que agradecer. E um obrigada também à Ferfa, que propôs um challenge fodérrimo e irresistível, x)


End file.
